Little Haruhi
by The-Evil-Twins12
Summary: Haruhi turns into a baby! What do the Host Club do? Well, they take care of her.
1. HARUHI A BABY!

**Little Haruhi  
Summary:Haruhi turns into a baby! What do the Host Club do? Well, they take care of her.  
**"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Narration_

* * *

Haruhi POV**  
**_The Host Club is closed._

Finally, the day is finished and I can go home! I would be alone for the day because dad got a extra shift at the bar. I started to gather my things, but was stopped by the little 18 year old, "Haru-chan! Do you want some cake?" He asked with a cake in his hands.

I nodded, "No thanks Honey-senpai. I need to study."

I started to walk to the door, but I stopped when I notice a bottle on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. It had pink liquid in it and there was a sprayer on the top.

"Who left this on the ground?" I thought out loud.

"Haruhi! Why didn't you come and say goodbye to your daddy!?" I heard the blonde idiot yell as he ran up to me probally to hug me to were I can't breathe anymore. I looked at the bottle again.

'It wouldn't hurt to try it.' I thought. I sprayed the subtance on me and waited a few seconds for something to happen.

I started to turn the knob, but I started to glow pink and after a second I felt small.

Tamaki POV  
I stopped at the door and looked around, "I guess Haruhi left alrea-" I started to say, but stopped when I heard a cute sneeze.

I looked down to see Haruhi's uniform on the ground with a little baby on it. The baby had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" I asked the little baby. She giggled and put her arms in the air and her hands were opening and closing.

I soon saw darkness and felt the floor.

* * *

Honey POV  
I walked to the where I heard something hit the ground, just to see Tama-chan on the floor and a baby on a male school uniform.

The baby had brown hair and eyes and the baby was obviously a girl. I looked at the baby more closely and started to remeber Haru-chan showing me baby pictures and this baby was identical to the baby pictures.

"Minna, I think Haru-chan was turned into a baby." I said as I looked at everyone.

"How did Haruhi change into a baby?" Hikaru asked.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi said and held up a bottle with pink liquid and a sprayer like on perfume.

"Haruhi must have sprayed it on her thinking it was perfume but it turned her into a baby." Kyo-chan said. I nodded and walked to baby Haruhi and picked her up.

"But she is kawaii." I said as I looked at her playing with Usa-chan.

"GUYS HARUHI IS A BABY!" We heard someone yell and we looked down to see Tamaki sat up from his nap.

"We know already Tama-chan." I showed him baby Haru-chan.

Tamaki looked at her and then fell again.

"Nani?" I asked while looking at Takashi.

* * *

_**Japanese translations:**_

_**Nani means What  
Kawaii means Cute  
Minna means Everyone**_


	2. First Word

**A/N: Okay I changed my mind on going on a break! I just couldn't do it! So, I'm going to contuine all the stories! Also, me and Lucy talked and we decided that she is giving up on fanficiton, like I said before, she has NO time!**

**I also want to thank Bubblybunny153,The Legend of Derpy, and GlamGurl17.**

**The Legend of Derpy and Bubblybunny153 gave me a few tips to help me with my writing and GlamGurl17 is the person I got the idea to turn Haruhi into a baby! Please do not say I copied from her because i'm using my ideas not hers. The only thing I put in my story that was in hers (NOT COUNTING HARUHI TURNING INTO A BABY) was the perfume and she said it was fine that I did.**

**So, lets get started!**  
**(This chapter in 3rd person)**

* * *

"How are we going to wake him up?" Kyoya asked. We all shrugged and looked at Tamaki again.

"And, how are we going to change her back?" Honey asked while lifting the baby up. Honey gave the baby to Mori and walked to Tamaki. He cleared his voice and went right next to Tamaki's ear, "TAMA-CHAN!" He yelled as loud as he can.

Tamaki's eyes shot open and jumped up, "I'M UP!" He yelled. He looked around and saw everyone crowding around him, but he felt like a certain person was missing. He looked at Mori's arms and saw a little baby.

Tamaki pointed at the baby, "Who is that?" Tamaki asked. His whole body was shaking in fear that it was Haruhi. Honey tilt his head to the left in confusion, "I thought you knew it was Haruhi."

Tamaki turned pale and he stopped shaking and well breathing.

"H-h-h-h-h-haruhi?" Tamaki asked while walking slowly infront of her. He touched her tiny hand with one of his fingers and the same with the other.

"What are you doing idiot?" Kyoya asked while writing stuff in his black notebook. Tamaki was suddenly infront of Kyoya and started to grip his shoulder, "MOMMY! WHY DON'T YOU CARE THAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS A BABY NOW?! AND WHY IS SHE A BABY!? WAS IT THOSE PERVERTED TWINS!?"

"Who you calling pervert?" Hikaru asked.

"And we had nothing to do with it." Karou contiuned.

They grabbed the bottle from Mori and showed Tamaki, "It was this." They said in unsion.

Kyoya grabbed the bottle and looked at it closely. He sighed and looked at everyone, "I'll go find out who made this, so while i'm doing that you guys are going to take care of her."

Baby Haruhi started to put her arms out at Kyoya and started to open and closed her hands, "Maammaaa."

"Kyoya! Her first word was maammaaa!" Tamaki said while dancing around Kyoya. He sighed, "I don't have time for this. I have to find a way to turn her b-." He started to say, but was stopped by hearing a little sniffle.

He looked at the baby and saw she had tears in her eyes and was still doing the weird arm thing. He sighed and grabbed Haruhi from Mori.

She started to snuggle into his chest and yawned. Kyoya might of been mad about Haruhi calling him mommy, but this changed his mind.


	3. Eating then Napping

**Eating then Napping **  
**(A/N:Sorry for a short chapter! Next one will be longer.)  
**

* * *

"Kyoya! Can we pleaseeee keep her like this?"

"We can't Tamaki!"

"Pleaseeee!"

"NO!"

"Pleaseee Kyo-chan!"

"FINE!"

Kyoya,Tamaki,and Honey have been having a little arguement about Haruhi staying like a baby. Kyoya heard a little sniffle from the little baby in his arms.

"hunwy." Haruhi said in baby gibberish. She started to shake her arms around and kept on repeating that with tears in her eyes. Kyoya looked at Honey hoping he knew what she was saying.

"I think she is trying to say hungry."

Kyoya sighed, "Do we have any bottles anywhere?" He asked while looking at everyone.

Tamaki eyes lit up and he ran to the kitchen. He soon was back with a bottle filled with milk, "I found a bottle in a cabinet and I just put milk in it!" He yelled.

Kyoya grabbed the bottle from Tamaki and started to feed baby Haruhi.

While Haruhi was being fed, the twins were going to get some old baby clothes from when they were young, Mori and Honey were going to go get Honey's baby stuff from when he was young, and Tamaki was depressed because he couldn't feed Haruhi.

Soon everyone was back and Kyoya was burping Haruhi. The twins brought alot of clothes and Mori and Honey brought alot of Honey's old baby stuff, and Tamaki was still depressed for not getting to burp Haruhi.

"Kyoya, how do you..." Hikaru said

"Know how to take care of a baby?" Karou finished

"Because my older sister, Fuyumi had a baby and I helped her take care of it."

A tiny yawn soon was heard in the music room. Honey smiled and grabbed baby Haruhi gently, "I'll let her take a nap with me, kay?" Everyone nodded. They did NOT want to anger a tired Honey.

Honey walked to his napping area and put baby Haruhi first then he laid down next to her and soon they were sleeping like babies. Kyoya got out his Iphone and took a picture of them with the flash off.

'This will now be my wallpaper.' He thought.


	4. Walking

**Walking**  
**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (I wish I did)**

**Normal POV  
**

* * *

"WAAAAHHH!" Haruhi started to cry when she woke up from her nap. She started to shake around her arms and legs.

Mori walked over and grabbed the little Haruhi and started to bounce her up and down, trying to calm her down.

Everyone else was asleep, so he was trying to make sure no one wakes up. He started to smell something and soon he realised she needed a diaper changed.

He walked her over to a table and laid her down on a blanket that the twins have gotten her. He went to a bag and grabbed out a diaper, pajama shirt,and pajama pants.

Haruhi was still crying, but wasn't that loud as she was moments ago. Everyone was awake, but they act like they weren't, so they can see how much they can trust Mori, well that what was Tamaki and the twins were doing.

Mori walked back to the table and started to take of the dress the twins and Tamaki put on her. He started to take of her diaper, but was stopped by the twins and Tamaki yelling.

"I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST HIM!" Tamaki yelled

"MORI-SENPAI I THOUGHT WE COULD TRUST YOU!" It was the twins turn to yell.

Kyoya sighed and nodded for Mori to keep doing what he was doing. Kyoya looked at the idiot trio, "He needed to change her diaper, she'll get a diaper rash if Mori-senpai dosen't changer her."

They went to the emo corner muttering, "We knew that."

Mori finished putting the clothes on her and put her old diaper in the trash can. Haruhi giggled and started to suck on her hand while the other was on the side of her.

Mori walked back to her and picked baby Haruhi up. He placed her on the couch and gave her some toys like dolls,a rattle, and a few other toys. She grabbed the doll and put it in her mouth.

Mori smiled a little at baby Haruhi. He grabbed the rattle and started to shake it around so it wasn't complete slience. Haruhi spit out the doll from her mouth and she started to reach for the rattle that Mori was shaking around to make noise.

"Ayey!" She yelled as she reached for it. He handed her the rattle and she started to shake it around to make noise like Mori did.

Kyoya sighed and looked at the baby, "Well, she'll probally be a baby for a while, so why don't we teach her a few things like to walk and talk."

Mori nodded and he picked up baby Haruhi and put her on the ground. He grabbed her arms gently and he picked her up to were she was on her feet, then he let her arms go and walked away from her a little, "Come." He said.

She started to move her feet, but ended up falling on her butt. She tried to get up again, but it ended up the same way.

Kyoya put his notebook down and he switched places with Mori. He did what Mori did and the samething happen, she fell.

Kyoya grabbed her bottle and shaked it up in the air, "If you want this, you'll have to come to me."

She stand up and when she was about to fall she grabbed the couch. She let go and started to walk to Kyoya, but after taking two steps she fell.

"Maaaammaaa." Haruhi yelled. She tried to that again, but again she fell.

Honey walked up behind Kyoya with a piece of cake, "I got this Kyo-chan." Kyoya nodded and went to where his black notebook is and where Mori is reading a book.

Tamaki and the twins were on the other side of the couch recording this on their phones.

Honey kneeled down and waved the cake infront of her, "If you want this cake, come to me!"

This time, Haruhi had sparkles in her eyes. Honey backed away from her and she did what she did a few moments ago, but this time she made it to Honey.

"She did it!" Honey yelled as he picked up Haruhi and twirled her around. He put her down and pointed at Kyoya, "Go to him." She stood up and started to walk to Kyoya.

When she got to him, she started to lift her arms up, "Mama." Kyoya picked her up and put her in his lap.

Tamaki and the twins were back in the emo corner again and this time muttering, "Why couldn't they hold Haruhi?"

Kyoya looked at the baby and smiled, 'Well, she's a little...cute.'

* * *

**I know when you teach a baby how to walk it takes alot LONGER! But, this is Haruhi we're talking about and this is a fanfic.**


	5. Talking

**Talking**  
**Chapter 5**  
**I don't own Ouran HSHC**

A/N: Here is a little heads up guys! I will be moving soon, so h**ere is the schedule of when all my stories are going to be updated for now.**

Everyday-Little Haruhi and When we were kids  
Monday and Fridays-The Hostess Club

I will update you guys again with a schedule when I move and I will also tell you when i'm moving.

* * *

********

**  
Normal POV**

It's been 20 minutes since Haruhi learned how to walk and now she is walking to everywhere around the music room.

"Shouldn't we teach her how to talk to?" Honey asked when he finally stopped racing with baby Haruhi.

Honey walked to Haruhi and picked her up, he walked back to where all the rest of the host were stitting, he sat her down on his lap.

He looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi say Hon-ee." She looked at him then clapped her hands. "anee!" She yelled.

The twins walked up to her and Karou went first, "Now say: Kao-ru."

"Awwu."

"Good! Now say: Hi-ka-ru."

"Ikwru."

"Okay! Now say Takashi's name!" Honey yelled as jumping up and down on the couch.

"Mori." The 18 year old senior offered as the baby blinked and then smiled. "Mowwe!" She yelled as she clapped her hands.

"MOMMY! Look she's already talking!" Tamaki yelled.

"Leave me out of this." Kyoya said as he thought of ways to tell Haruhi's father.

Tamaki walked up to her, "Now say: dad-dy!" Haruhi smiled and clapped her hands. "Wadwy!" Haruhi said as she played with Usa-chan.

Tamaki started to dance around the room, "She said daddy!" Kyoya still was thinking of ways to tell Ranka, her daughters been turned into a baby because '_I'm sorry but Haruhi changed into a baby again._' didn't seem like it would work.

"Good job Haru-chan! Now say: Kyoya!"

"Kwoya!"

Everyone frozed when they heard the sound of a phone being closed. Kyoya sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Kyo-chan, what did Haruhi's father say?" Honey asked.

"He actually going to America for a year and it's been a month already." Everyone looked at the baby in Mori's arms. Mori started to pat her head while she played with Usa-chan.

"Why would she keep this from her?" Tamaki asked being suprisenly serious for once.

Everyone started to think and they came to realisation. 'She didn't tell us because she dosen't want to bother us with her problems.' everyone thought.

Kyoya took the baby from Mori's arms and he did what Mori did.

'We always bother her with our problems. Why can't she bother us with hers?' Kyoya thought and he looked at the depress faces of all the members.

'Haruhi, I know I should have realised this sooner, but...I...love...you.' Kyoya thought as the baby started to snuggle up to him and give out a cute yawn. Kyoya smiled a little and put her back in Honeys napping area.


	6. Turning Back

**Turning back**  
**Chapter 6**  
**I don't own Ouran HSHC**  
**A/N: Yes I gave you guys a extra chapter today because well this is the last chapter! I know this was a very short story, but, arn't you guys happy that I wrote it? Please read the FULL chapter! Even the authors note at end!  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**  
Kyoya started to look at the perfume bottle with the weird subtance. Kyoya started to see letters form and it started to say, 'If you want to change the person back, everyone that has been around her the whole time will have to say one thing good and bad about her.'

Kyoya cleared his throat and that catched everyones attetion. "To turn Haruhi back, you'll have to say one thing good and bad about her."

Everyone nodded and they figured out what order they will go end and how much time they got to figure out a good and bad thing about her. After a few minutes of going to emo corners, yelling, crying from Haruhi, and more yelling, they figured out how much time each person got and what order they go in.

First is Tamaki, he gets only 10 minutes to figure out a good and bad.

Second is Hikaru and Karou, they get 10 minutes each, so all together they got 20 minutes.

Third is Honey, he gets 10 minutes like Tamaki.

Fourth is Mori, he gets 10 minutes too.

And the last person is Kyoya, he gets 10 minutes too.

Tamaki walked up to baby Haruhi and pat her head, "Haruhi, you always been a great friend/daughter and you always knew how to cheer me up, but, I hate how you always try to push people away do stuff on your own like you did at the beach that one day."

Both Hikaru and Karou went at the same time since they thought of the something. They walked up to the baby and pat her head like Tamaki did, "Haruhi, you've been the first person to walk into our world and we may torchure you, but you have always been our best friend!." Karou got to say the good thing and now its Hikaru turn to say the bad.

"But, we always hated how dense you were and how you wouldn't let no one help you like you didn't even let us help when your dad left you last month."

Honey walked up to the baby and smiled, "Haru-chan, you always been the bestest friend I ever had! I always love how you would say Usa-chan was cute and when you ate cake with me and Takashi! You were always like a little sister to me, but like Tama-chan and the twins said, you never let us help you and I think you atleast try to let us help you with stuff and tell us your problems."

Mori walked up to Haruhi and ruffled the little hair that she had and everyone knew that was enough words to explain how he feels.

Kyoya walked up to baby Haruhi, "Haruhi, I may always seem mean, but, you were the first person I ever trust to tell about me and my relationship with my father and I didn't even trust Tamaki to tell him, but I must agree with everyone, I think you should depend on us a little more because we hate it when you don't tell us about your problems. We trust you with ours, so you should trust us with yours."

Everyone backed up and looked at the baby and soon the room was brightet then the sun. They covered their eyes, but when the light went away, they uncovered them to see a teenage Haruhi.

Tamaki ran up to her and hugged her, "DAUGHTER! YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" Haruhi giggled and pushed Tamaki off her, "I heard what you all say and I guess you guys are right about me trying to depend on people, but thank you for saying all those good things about me."

They updated her on what happen and soon everyone was leaving the music room 3. Haruhi was about to leave, but Kyoya stopped her.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai."

"I don't know why I didn't realise this before but I I love you."

"I do too senpai."

Haruhi walked up to Kyoya and hugged him. "I always put those feelings away because I don't have time for a reletionship because of my studing and then the Host Club of course." Haruhi said.

Kyoya smiled and grabbed her chin and soon their lips were touching eachother. The kiss was gente and short (I never had my first kiss so I don't know how it feels or how to describe it)

Haruhi hugged him real quick and walked out of the music room to go home.

Kyoya smiled at her figure leaving the room. He started to write on his computer, 'I can't belive it took me from the first moment we met her to now to confess to her.'

I looked through some pictures of him and Haruhi, 'And I will always love her.'

* * *

**A/N: OKAY TIME FOR ANOTHER STORY! This time you guys can pick! I will put a poll up tomorrow and it will be up until July 10 (May be extended)**

**Stories:**

**Tite:Haruhi's all grown up! (Little Haruhi's sequal)**  
**Summary: Haruhi's all grown up now! She's finally married to Kyoya and has 2 kids, but what happens when Tamaki confesses to her?**

**Title:Oath to you!**  
**Summary:Haruhi's childhood friend comes back and he still remebers all the promises they made as kids. He only has 1 week to do all those promises. Will he do them all?**

**Title:The actual princess of the Host Club**  
**Summary:Haruhi has a secret and the secret is that she's a princess! Haruhi has to make sure no one figures out that she is one thought because her aunt wants to take the kingdom. Will Haruhi save the kingdom? Or will Haruhi get killed trying?**


End file.
